


Из тебя вышел отличный Бэтмен

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Я Стайлз! Но ты можешь звать меня Бэтменом! – он протянул ей изрядно потрепанную сумку. – А тебя как зовут? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из тебя вышел отличный Бэтмен

Стайлз был необычайно горд своим костюмом Бэтмена в этот Хеллоуин. Потому что это же Бэтмен, серьезно! Он так долго уговаривал маму купить ему его, потому что она упорно настаивала на дурацком костюме зайца! Ну уж нет – эти глупые уши и круглый, местами пушистый, местами какой-то куцый хвост, который следовало прикалывать булавкой, (настоящей, острой булавкой!) совсем ему не нравились. 

Зато у Бэтмена была черная маска, комбинезон со значком летучей мыши на груди и плащ! Как только Стайлз увидел его, то понял, что ему не нужен никакой Спайдермен, даже если у него будут пистолеты, стреляющие настоящей липкой паутиной! 

И поэтому Стайлз следующие пять дней ест только то, что мама приготовит, не высказывая никаких претензий. А еще он не убегает в лес со Скоттом, не прячется в папиной машине, когда он едет на работу, не таскает из вазочки в самом высоком ящике, конфеты… Стайлз вздохнул, поправляя сползшую с глаз маску. Зато у него самый лучший костюм, и даже злобная тетя Марли из соседнего дома, наверняка даст ему конфет сегодня. 

\- Ма-а-а, я пойду, - Стайлз вывернулся из цепкого захвата, под заливистый мамин смех и попятился к двери. 

\- Хей, неужели я не могу надеяться на поцелуй от моего Бэтмена? 

Стайлз смущенно клюнул маму в мягкую теплую щеку и бросился бегом к двери. 

\- Я пойду? 

\- Иди! – засмеялась она вслед. – Помни, что у тебя есть только два часа! А не то я пришлю за тобой папу, а он сегодня в костюме злого полицейского!

\- Ага! – Стайлз уже сбегал по ступенькам, крепко держа в руке черную (конечно же, истинно-Бэтменовскую) сумку, которую мама сама ему сделала. От этого она была еще круче, вообще-то. 

*** 

Стайлз заметил ее почти что сразу, потому что она была одна, у нее были пушистые растрепанные светлые волосы, черный костюм, и ей почему-то давали больше конфет, чем остальным. Стайлз тоже был один: Скотт уехал с мамой к какому-то родственнику, а больше он ни с кем не дружил, у Стайлза тоже был черный костюм, а вот конфет ему давали явно меньше! И поэтому он покрепче сжал в руках свою Бэт-сумку для конфет и направился к девчонке, чтобы разобраться с вопиющей несправедливостью. 

Вполне вероятно, что он зарекомендовал бы себя с самой нелицеприятной стороны и получил бы потом выговор от мамы и неодобрительный взгляд от отца, но вышло все совсем не так. Когда он целенаправленно и твердо подбирался к своей цели, не замечая ничего вокруг, кое-кто другой добрался до нее первым. 

И, не успел Стайлз возмутиться, как девчонка уже сидела на земле, выпячивая нижнюю губу и готовясь зареветь, а над ней возвышался Джексон, в костюме пирата. Он размахивал саблей, вереща что-то о том, что по пиратским законам грабит девчонку и берет ее в рабство, для того, чтобы та теперь собирала конфеты для него. 

Стайлз даже замер на мгновение от такой наглости, а потом, внезапно вспомнил, что он Бэтмен, вообще-то, и бросился к радующемуся победе Джексону со всех ног, не обращая внимания на валящиеся из мешка конфеты. 

\- Отдай ей конфеты! – он крепко ухватился ладонью за сумку, в которую девчонка собирала сладости, и потянул на себя. Конечно же, Джексон не отпустил. 

И закончилось все, как и предполагалось, громким плачем, потому что, устав от перетягивания сумки, Стайлз толкнул глядящего на него с превосходством Джексона, а тот, видимо от неожиданности, выпустил ткань из ладони и, сделав несколько заплетающихся шагов назад, осел на землю. После чего губы у него задрожали, и он с громким ревом бросился в сторону группки взрослых, видневшихся дальше по улице. 

Стайлз показал ему вслед язык, донельзя довольный своим героическим поступком, и повернулся к девчонке. Та глянула на него огромными коричневыми глазами и утерла рукавом нос, громко шмыгнув. 

\- Я Стайлз! Но ты можешь звать меня Бэтменом! – он протянул ей изрядно потрепанную сумку. – А тебя как зовут? 

\- Эрика, - пробормотала девчонка.

\- А кто ты? Вот я – Бэтмен! – он выпятил грудь, чтобы черно-желтый значок уж точно не остался незамеченным.

\- Я кошка, - она подняла руку с черной кружевной полосочкой вокруг тоненького запястья и продемонстрировала зажатый в ладошке хвост. 

Стайлз склонил голову, скептично оглядывая Эрику и действительно замечая в пушистых кудряшках черные ушки. 

\- Нет, Эрика. Ты не просто кошка, ты же женщина-кошка! А хочешь, я буду твоим Бэтменом, и мы будем собирать конфеты вместе? 

Эрика вновь подняла на него круглые коричневые глаза и, смущенно улыбнувшись, кивнула. 

\- И расскажи мне свой секрет! Почему тебе дают так много конфет!? А еще, где ты живешь? Мой папа полицейский, так что я все равно узнаю! А еще…

*** 

Эрика с хрипом втягивает воздух и тут же кашляет, выталкивая его обратно, и Стайлз видит, как из уголка ее ярко-алых губ бежит струйка такой же алой крови. На Эрике надеты черные кожаные штаны, идеально сидящие на стройных ногах, майка – тоже черная – обхватывает ее тело, и вся она похожа на какую-нибудь дикую кошку, например, пантеру. А ее волосы все так же непослушно кудрявятся, и Стайлз знает, сколько времени она тратит и какими словами костерит эти светлые завитушки, которые так здорово наматывать на пальцы. Или медленно тянуть вниз, глядя, как распрямляется пружинка…   
Стайлз зажимает ладонью маленький круглые ранки из которых медленным, но неумолимым потоком вытекает кровь. Они совсем не выглядят опасными, но оставлены когтями женщины-альфы, и Эрика с каждой секундой бледнеет все больше. Стайлз чувствует, как немеют его колени, и ему кажется, что тело Эрики становится тяжелее.   
\- Почему ты не исцеляешься? – его голос звучит жалко, но сейчас Стайлз готов отдать все что угодно, только бы узнать, что это очередная шутка Эрики. Потому что, вообще-то, Эрика не умеет шутить. 

Она смотрит на него огромными коричневыми глазами и протягивает руку, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, легко гладя. Она улыбается робкой улыбкой и шепчет, заставляя его сердце остановиться на мгновение: 

\- Из тебя вышел отличный Бэтмен, Стайлз. 

Когда дыхание Эрики вдруг прерывается, Стайлз чувствует, как по щекам начинают скатываться слезы, капая прямо на бледное лицо на его коленях. Он крепче прижимает руку к ранкам, из которых уже не идет кровь и опускает голову, утыкаясь носом в пушистые кудри. 

Он знает, что уже не будет настоящим Бэтменом без своей женщины-кошки.


End file.
